


tegning

by xshadesofpurple



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshadesofpurple/pseuds/xshadesofpurple
Summary: sometime during that weekend that even basically lived at isak’s house, he can’t sleep so he draws instead





	

The room was relatively quiet—not in the eerie way it usually was once it was after three o’clock in the morning, but in a more peaceful way. Maybe it was because he wasn’t in his own room for once. Or maybe it was because if he listened hard enough he could make out the faint sounds of the city outside the window—the soft rumble of cars driving by or the soft whir of an ambulance in the distance—a quiet reminder that he wasn’t the only one awake at this hour.  
  
But, if he was being honest with himself, Even knew that the calm he was feeling right now had nothing to do with any of that but had everything to do with the boy who was peacefully asleep beside him.

A few streaks of light from the moon had managed to snake their way in between the crack in Isak’s curtain—just enough so that they could dance silently through his hair, highlighting the sharp line of his jaw and the slope of his shoulder.

Even could feel the way the corner of his lips turned up into a smile as he let himself take in the image of the boy sleeping next to him. Isak looked different when he was asleep. Not drastically different, but he looked more at ease—less worried about whatever it was that he was always second-guessing himself about.

Even let his eyes roam over every detail of Isak’s face—from the way his long eyelashes almost brushed the top of his cheeks to the perfect line of his nose—all the way down to where those thin lips were slightly parted in sleep, puffing even breaths onto the pillow beneath him.

It felt like every time he was looking at Isak he was noticing something new, and after a few more seconds of letting his eyes wander, he realized how much he didn’t want to let this picture slip away.

He pressed his hands into the mattress, slowly easing himself up into a sitting position and doing his best not to disturb Isak. He finally tore his eyes away from the other boy to glance over to his right, eyes combing the floor until they found what they had been looking for.

He reached out an arm to grab his backpack from where he had tossed it when he had come over to Isak’s earlier that day. Rifling through its contents, he found what he was looking for, pulling out a sketchbook and a set of colored pencils that he always tried to carry with him. Gently setting his bag back onto the ground, he pulled a pencil out of the box and rested the sketchbook in his lap. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes shooting down to take in Isak’s sleeping face again before his hand started moving the pencil across the page.

Every so often Even would stop, taking a moment to let his eyes explore each and every one Isak’s features. Half the time he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch him. One minute he was running his thumb over Isak’s bottom lip and the next he was picking out just the right shade of pink to put on paper. He let his thumb brush across his brow, before sketching down the perfect way they were arched.

He didn’t even notice that half the time he was drawing his other hand was absent-mindedly ghosting across Isak’s cheekbone and then down the slope of his neck, tracing his collarbones until they ventured along the breadth of his shoulders.

Even knew he was never going to get it perfect. There was no way he was going to ever be able to commit to paper the way the moonlight was shining onto Isak’s skin, or how the way his face looked while he slept somehow managed to emanate a sense of calm all throughout the room. But what Even could capture was every freckle, every angle, every slight curl of his hair—and that would be enough.

Time seemed to move a lot faster whenever he was drawing. Whether he was creating little doodles or something more intricate, the way he could focus on an image or a thought and then work to translate that onto paper had a way of taking over him. As he was smiling down at the picture of Isak that was now complete, Even didn’t even realize that over an hour of time had passed, and this time when his blue eyes glanced back down at the boy beside him, he was met with a pair of green ones fluttering open.

“You’re still here,” Isak mumbled, voice thick with sleep as his gaze settled onto Even.

Even tilted his head to the side, momentarily confused by the comment before the slight pang of guilt in his chest reminded him that it wouldn’t have been the first time he had left in the middle of the night.

He reached out a hand to comb through Isak’s hair, pushing fallen strands up and off his forehead before letting them fall right back into place, watching the way Isak’s eyes closed momentarily before fluttering back open once again. He gave Isak a soft smile, turning away only for a second to place his sketchbook on Isak’s desk before lying back on his side, scooting down so that their gazes were even.

“Yeah,” Even said softly, moving just close enough so that their noses could touch, blue eyes staring into green ones. He pressed a kiss to the lips that were parted beneath him—slow and soft and just how he had wanted to for the entire night—eyes dipping closed only for a second before he pulled away barely an inch to whisper, “Yeah, I’m still here.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and my first evak fic was born. 
> 
> thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my beautifully talented (and just plain beautiful) friend talia (@sandvikcastle on twitter, follow her!) for collaborating with me and for creating this beautiful drawing. 
> 
> i’m sure there will be more fics to come from me, so feel free to send me prompts on tumblr (@xshadesofpurple) bc I got all winter break to make ‘em come to life.


End file.
